U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,274 discloses an electronic processing system that is configured to process transactions, identify transactions relevant to offers, and provide messages related to the offers in real-time with the processing of the transactions in an electronic processing network.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0078697 discloses a way to program the processing of offer campaigns via data records of anticipated events of predetermined types, linked by pre-requisite conditions such that when the anticipated events are detected in a sequence corresponding to data records linked by the pre-requisite conditions, actions specified in the data records are performed for the offer campaigns, including the transmission of real-time messages in connection with the processing of the relevant transactions in an electronic processing network.
The disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.